dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Evergreen Dragon
The Evergreen Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Plant and Cold elements. Its main element is Plant. Appearance Egg= The evergreen dragon egg has a light green shell with white snowflake marks. |-|Baby Stage= The baby evergreen dragon has a bird-like beak and a crown of spruce leaves. |-|Juvenile Stage= The juvenile evergreen dragon develops its beak even more and gets a pineapple-like crown on its head. It also gets more spruce leaves. |-|Adult Stage= The adult dragon is just a bigger form of the juvenile stage. Subvariants Spruce Evergreen Dragon The most common breed and the one described above. Pinetree Evergreen Dragon This variant has a darker color than the Spruce Evergreen Dragon, and has more prickly leaves. Welwitchia Evergreen Dragon The interesting one out of the bunch, this variant only has two, really long leaves on its tail aimed forward next to its head. This variant is mostly seen in warmer climates. Abilities Weapons The evergreen dragon's razor-sharp beak can slash through many stuff, including the flesh of its prey. It can also use its nettles to poke predators. Defenses The tiles which grow on the evergreen dragon's back is used as extra defense against predators. Other Abilities The evergreen dragon can survive in almost any climate that isn't scorching hot. They can shed their leaves and they will almost immediately grow back. Breath Weapon The evergreen dragon spits out hardened versions of spruce leaves, which still are prickly. Weaknesses Both their elements aren't very resistant against fire or heat, so they will almost surely lose in battle against fire dragons. Habitat Regions Evergreen dragons prefer the climate of northern forests, such as the Forests of Farn. The Neverblue Woods hold the second highest population of evergreen dragons, though not much other dragons live there. In the Xiberian Savannas, occasional groups of Welwitchia Evergreen Dragons are spotted. Preferred home Evergreen dragons prefer living under conifers, and they favor spruces. Sheltering/Nesting Each evergreen dragon in a horde will build his or her own nest from spruce leaves. Diet Evergreen dragons are carnivores, despite being of the Plant element. It will hunt for squirrels, weasels, and wild cats. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Evergreen dragons are very protective of their kind and will act with no mercy against those who want to hurt their friends. Social Order Evergreen dragons live in large groups called hordes, in which everyone is equal, though there is always one supreme leader which tells the group where to go. Relationship to wizards Evergreen dragons were hunted by humans in the past and thus see wizards as enemies. They will attack humans if they get the permission of their supreme leader. Life Cycle Mating Evergreen dragons will develop relations somewhat the same way as humans, but with other dragons in their group. Birth Evergreen dragons create arboreal nests for their young, comprised mostly of nettles and sticks. It takes approximately six weeks for an evergreen's egg to incubate. Infancy An infant evergreen dragon is protected by the whole group. Adolescence While some adults have the task to care about the juveniles, adolescent evergreen dragons mostly have to care for themselves. This includes hunting on their own. Adulthood Every adult in the group has its own task, from protecting the juveniles to hunting for the whole group. Life Span An evergreen dragon can become up to 65 years old. History Discovery Evergreen dragons have been known by humans since the prehistory. Origin of Name Evergreen dragons are named after the fact that the trees they resemble always keep their green color. Magic Evergreen dragons are associated with Chloromancy, Arboromancy and Cryomancy. Notable Evergreen Dragons *Nettle (Dalvan the Fifth) *Russell (The Great Nogard) *Gymn (Rudna) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Cold Category:Plant Category:Inhabitants of the Forests of Farn Category:Inhabitants of the Neverblue Woods Category:Inhabitants of the Xiberian Savannas